


Vampire

by peterickswhore



Series: Peterick One Shots [54]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Attacked, Awkwardness, Blood, Blood Drinking, Brendon tries to come for his man, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, M/M, Mating, Non-Consensual Kissing, Pete kinda just wants to make it up to Patrick but Patrick ain't having it, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleeping Together, Terror, Vampire Bites, Vampires, scared
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 09:48:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18568909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterickswhore/pseuds/peterickswhore
Summary: Patrick walks home through a dark part of town and is rewarded for it with a pair of fangs in his neck





	Vampire

Patrick made the terrible decision of walking home through the darker rougher parts of town to get home from the club. His friend Joe dragged him to the gay night to try to get him laid but ended up going off with some dude himself. Now Patrick's tipsy and lost his phone so he decided to just walk home instead of getting a cab.

He's getting close to his apartment when he hears someone following him. He walks faster and clutches his keys because he's so close to home where he'll be safe.

Patrick's about to turn onto a brighter busier street where he'll be safe when he's grabbed around the waist. The person doesn't loosen their grip even a little as Patrick flails against them dragging him backwards. They drag him into a dark alley before shoving him against a wall and pinning his wrists over his head.

When Patrick looks up the guys actually really attractive which scares him even more. If this guy had came up to Patrick in the club he would have easily slept with him but now he's probably gonna get raped by him.

Patrick whimpers in terror which makes the guy look up at him and give him a smile. It would be super attractive except for the fact he has huge sharp fangs where his canines should be. Patrick shrieks but is quickly shut up when the guy puts a hand over his mouth.

He hears the guy growl predatorily so he stops fighting. Patrick tries to tell himself he's just conserving strength until he gets a chance to escape but he knows he's actually just terrified. As a sceptic Patrick knows there's no such thing as vampires or anything supernatural but he can't help being scared. The guys teeth look like they're totally capable or tearing through flesh regardless of whether he drinks blood or not.

The guy takes his time, roughly pushing Patrick's shirt to the side before gently kissing his neck. He goes down to kiss his collarbone a bit but mostly stays kissing at the soft fleshy bit of Patrick's neck. He does that for a long time and when he stops Patrick realises he isn't covering his mouth but can't bring himself to scream.

He's given up at this point and he's expecting the guy to go for his pants but he doesn't. Patrick's basically helpless and he couldn't stop the guy from raping him but he doesn't. He stays with one hand pinning Patrick's wrists above his head and the other his hip while he kisses Patrick's neck.

When the guy looks back up at him Patrick stares back until the guy smiles, exposing his fangs again. Patrick's about to scream but before he can the fangs sink into his neck. He expected it to hurt but it actually feels amazing so he throws his head back and moans.

He can feel the fangs in his neck and his blood being sucked out but the pleasure makes it all fuzzy. Every now and then he hears the guy growl deeply but now it's sexy instead of terrifying. Eventually he blacks out from the pleasure but feels the guys arms wrap around him before he falls.

Hours later when Patrick wakes up he's alone in a strange bed in a dark room. It takes a while for him to come back to himself but when he does he's terrified. It takes even more time to find the strength to get out of bed so he can look around the room.

Patrick can only make out dark shapes of furniture but it's silent so he presumes he's alone in the room. When he looks down he's naked so he pulls one of the blankets off the bed to cover himself. All of his body aches when he stands but his neck stings most of all. When he puts his hand up to it he feels bandages so he decides to search for whoever bandaged him up.

As he leaves the room there's more light in the corridor outside so he pulls the sheets tightly around him and sets off. It isn't long before he gets to the end of the corridor where music is blaring from behind a closed door. Patrick takes a second to compose himself before opening the door and walking in.

The corridor outside looked pretty old but in here it's a state of the art gym. Patrick watches as a guy lifts weights and bops his head to the music until he stops and notices Patrick standing there. When he turns around Patrick steps back in fright because it's the same guy who bit him last night.

The guy watches him for a second before walking towards him as Patrick scrambles backwards. When he gets to the door he tries to open it but the guy pushes him against it and his hands hold Patrick's hips tight.

"Hey there sleepy head, how you feeling?" "I'm... I'm fine" "That's good, you like it here?" "Where is here?" "Our den" "Whose den?" "Me and my coven" "Coven of vampires?" "Yeah, vampires and their slaves" "Is that what I am? I'm your slave now?" "Not if you don't want to be, I could let you go" "Don't lie to me, I'm not stupid"

The guy chuckles and spins Patrick around so he can stroke Patrick's cheek with a cold finger. "Alright darling I won't lie to you then. I attacked you last night because I was hungry and you smelt so good. I was going to just take a bit of blood then leave but you tasted so good and I lost control. You were too pretty to let die so I brought you back here and healed you so now I own you" "Why? Why can't I just leave? I won't tell anyone" "I can't risk it and I like having you here, you're beautiful and taste amazing"

Patrick whimpers but let's the guy lean down to kiss the side of his neck that isn't covered by the bandage. It feels better than it should so Patrick lets out a little whimper and tries to control himself.

When the guy pulls back he laughs at how flushed Patrick looks and caresses his face again "My names Pete sweetheart" "I'm Patrick" "What a pretty name for a pretty boy" "Thanks" "Wanna get some food?" "I'm your food though" "I meant human food for you" "Do you eat food?" "I can and I often do because I enjoy it but I don't need it to survive" "Are you going to drink my blood again soon?" "I only need it once a day and I drunk a lot from you yesterday so I'll be ok for now" 

Patrick hesitantly puts his hand in Pete's and lets the vampire lead him down some stairs. The stairs and all the hallways they go through look ancient but like the gym the kitchen is big and modern.

When Pete opens the fridge it's stocked with food so he drags Patrick over to it. "What do you want darling?" "I don't know" "Are you very hungry? I could make something for you" "It's ok, you don't have to" "But I want to" "Um... Pasta is nice so maybe that would be good"

Patrick's super scared and awkward but Pete pulls him against his chest and kisses the younger boys neck again. "Don't be scared, I'll look after you" "You terrify me" "I know but I'll be good to you, I promise" "I don't know if I can trust you" "I know, I'm sorry for attacking you last night and forcing this on you but I want to make this as good for you as I can" "I'm so scared" "I know and I wish I could do something to help you"

Gently Pete wraps an arm around Patrick and lifts him onto the counter. He's super strong so Patrick squeaks a little bit but finds it hotter than he should. He's always been small and weak so big strong guys have always turned him on.

Now he's taller than Pete so the dark haired boy looks up at him and gives him a smile. His fangs aren't out so its a lot less scary and Patrick can relax a little.

"Do you wanna kiss me Patrick?" "I... I don't know" "Don't think about it, just tell me yes or no" "I... Yes". Pete smiles and cups the back of Patrick's neck to pull him in for a kiss. His lips work expertly over the younger boys as his hands tug at the sheet covering the him. Patrick had forgotten he was only wearing a sheet so he pulls back from Pete and blushes deeply.

Pete laughs and tugs at the bottom of it again "Come on darling, let me get this off" "I'm not wearing anything else" "I know" "It's cold and I barely know you" "You know me, come on, show me something"

Patrick doesn't really want to but he doesn't want to make Pete mad. The older man already attacked him once and he overpowered him so easily so Patrick doesn't want that to happen again.

Slowly he climbs off the counter then hesitantly unwraps the sheet and lets it fall to the ground. He's terrified and the way Pete's eyes sweep predatorily over him doesn't help. When Pete steps towards him he scrambles back and shuts his eyes in terror when his back hits the counter.

He feels Pete's hands on his hips and his breath against his neck but he doesn't react or open his eyes. Pete's hands slide around to grope his ass but Patrick tries to block it all out. Eventually he feels Pete start to kiss his neck and Pete's fangs scraping his neck. It takes all his self control not to scream but he knows Pete won't care so he'll just be wasting his breath.

After a few long minutes Pete pulls back and looks at the shorter boys face. He expects to see Patrick enjoying it or for him to beg for more but sees the short boys eyes closed and him shaking from fright.

Pete moves back a little and feels like shit when Patrick's body relaxes a bit and he sighs in relief. Patrick still doesn't open his eyes but he's obviously more comfortable so Pete groans.

He's not a great guy and he never has been but he didn't want to hurt Patrick anymore than he already has. He was really hoping Patrick would like him and voluntarily stay but this isn't helping that. The only way to win Patrick over is to not be an asshole so Pete's got to stop thinking with his stupid dick.

Patrick's eyes are closed and he's shivering so Pete grabs the sheet off the floor and gently wraps it around Patrick. The younger boys eyes snap open but he helps Pete cover him then watches the older man.

Pete paces around the kitchen a few times before coming back to Patrick and taking his hand. "Patrick do I scare you?" "You terrify me" "How can I change that?" "I don't know" "Here let me take you upstairs for clothes" "Promise you won't rape me" "I won't rape you, I won't do anything unless you ask me for it"

Patrick nods and holds the sheet tight while Pete leads him upstairs. Pete takes him to a new room where there's racks of clothes covering every inch of the room. He quickly slips between the racks and comes back a few minutes later with boxers, sweatpants and a shirt. He's trying to be nice so he turns around while Patrick changes even though he'd love to watch.

Once Patrick's done Pete leads him back to the kitchen and starts working to make him pasta. He's done everything wrong so now he has to try to win Patrick's trust with some awesome spaghetti.

This time Patrick voluntarily sits on the counter and watches Pete cook. After a while he gets more comfortable and hums softly while Pete makes some sauce.

"Pete?" "Yeah?" "How old are you?" "26" "You're not 26" "I was turned when I was 26 so that's when I stopped ageing" "How many years have you been here then?" "I was born in 1822" "I'm dating am old man" "We're dating are we?" "I dunno, I thought it was better than saying I'm the slave for an old man" "Look Patrick I don't want you to be a slave but I want to keep you. I'll be happy to let you leave as long as I know you won't tell anyone and you'll come back"

Patrick's silent while he thinks so Pete turns back to his sauce. That was the first time Patrick seemed happy to be taking to him so he's really hoping they're making progress.

He's caught up in cooking so he doesn't hear Brendon walk into the kitchen until it's too late. When Pete turns he sees Patrick in Brendon's arms, fighting against the tall boy even though it's useless. Brendon was turned recently so he hasn't got much self control, especially around someone who smells as good as Patrick.

His fangs are already out and heading towards the unbandaged side of Patrick's neck when Pete moves. In a second he's across the room, shoving Brendon hard so he lets go of Patrick and stumbles backwards. Pete grabs Patrick and pulls him behind him while he bares his fangs at Brendon.

Pete's not the leader of the coven but he's one of the oldest so he's strong and has a lot of power. Him and Brendon growl at each other for a minute then Brendon backs down and leaves the room.

Patrick's trembling behind Pete so the older boy turns around and cups his pretty face. "I'm so sorry beautiful" "Who was that?" "That was Brendon, he's a younger vampire" "Would he have killed me?" "I don't think so, he wouldn't have tried to but he's pretty irresponsible" "Thank you for saving me" "Any time, I didn't want you to get hurt and I don't want anyone else to have you"

Patrick pecks Pete on the lips then returns to the counter while Pete rushes to check his sauce. Within a few minutes their meal is ready so Pete gives a bowl to Patrick then jumps into the counter with him.

They eat in silence until Patrick finishes and puts a hand on Pete's thigh "Pete after this do you want to show me your room?" "Yeah I'd love to" "Good" "Do you like me?" "Yeah you're ok, you're growing on me" "How do you feel about sleeping together?" "I don't know if I can" "What if I just blow you or something? You don't have to do anything for me but I want to be intimate" "I'll think about it"

Pete takes Patrick's hand and leads him to his room then let's Patrick take the lead. If it was his choice he'd have Patrick naked on his bed already but he doesn't want to hurt the teenager anymore. He wants Patrick to voluntarily stay with him and raping him definitely won't help. He's hurt him enough already and he's surprised Patrick doesn't already hate him.

There's a lot of awkwardness but finally Patrick settles down on Pete's bed and pats the spot next to him. Pete runs over and sits next to him, grabbing his hand even though Patrick doesn't look too happy about it.

"Ok so what will staying here with you entail?" "You won't have to do anything for me, just be here with me" "That's a lie, I need to know the truth Pete" "It's not a lie, I won't force you to do anything" "But what would you want me to do even if you don't make me do it?" "I'd want to drink from you" "Is that all?" "I didn't wanna tell you this until you got more comfortable with me but I want to mate with you" "Mating? Like marriage?" "Kind of, it would claim you as mine so no one else would touch you like Brendon did"

Patrick's so nervous and he can't decide if this is a good idea. Becoming a vampires walking blood bank is such a scary idea and he can't rush into this. Pete's hot and seems pretty nice so Patrick needs to make sure not to only think with his dick.

Pete looks expectant so Patrick squeezes Pete's hand and sighs "After we mate what happens?" "Well to mate we have sex then I bite you and scent you to claim you so everyone knows you're mine. After that we stay together and hopefully be happy" "What if I hate you? Can I leave after we've mated?" "If you have doubts don't mate with me but if you do get sick of me you can leave. We'll still be mated so you can't mate with another vampire but you can go back to your human life like nothing happened" "What about you?" "Vampires can have multiple mates so I could find another mate but I probably won't. Usually we're pretty loyal and if we do mate more than once it'll usually be polyamorous"

This is making Patrick a little calmer so he scoots a bit closer to Pete. "You know I can't choose right away but can I have a week to decide?" "Have as much time as you need" "Thank you" "Will you stay here for the week?" "No I'll go back to my own life for the week then come back here and live for a little to see what I prefer" "Ok sounds good" "Are you going to have to drink from me during the week?" "No, unmated vampires just attack people on the street so I won't need you for that" "When I come to live with you drink from me instead, show me what it'll be like" "Even when we're mated I'll find other people because if I only drink from you the blood loss will kill you"

Patrick nods and he's bored of talking so he leans in to kiss Pete. The older boy happily kisses back and lies Patrick back on the bed to kiss him deeper. The two make out for ages until their lips are puffy and they're both giggling. Patrick cuddles up against Pete's chest happily so the older boy strokes his hair and smiles. When he does he's horrified to realise that his fangs are out and he didn't even notice. Obviously it wasn't while they were kissing otherwise Patrick would have noticed but they often come out when he's horny.

Pete forces them away then kisses the top of Patrick's head. "When are you leaving baby?" "Tomorrow" "You wanna spend the night with new?" "Yeah, right here in your arms is the only place I wanna be"

Pete's smile is so big that it almost hurts. He was doubtful that Patrick would want I stay with him but maybe he will. He seems to like Pete so maybe after his week away he'll come back and be happy to mate. All Pete's ever wanted is someone to love so after 200 years maybe he's finally found the right person.

He gently lies Patrick down and puts a blanket over him before cuddling back up to the sweet boy. Patrick murmurs "Night Pete" before falling asleep in the vampires arms.


End file.
